Living Like A Runaway
«Мы напряженно работали над лирикой, чтобы придать песням смысл и ту самую эмоциональную глубину. Я считаю, что там представлены одни из лучших текстов за всю мою карьеру».Лита о альбоме Треклист 1. Branded 2. Hate 3. The Mask 4. Living Like a Runaway 5. Relentless 6. Mother 7. Devil in My Head 8. Asylum 9. Love 2 Hate U 10. A Song to Slit Your Wrists by Bonus tracks 11.Boiling Point 12. Bad Neighborhood 13. The Bitch Is Back Тексты песенКатегория:Альбомы 1. BRANDED I don’t wanna fight with you no more Unless you put your fist through the wall I don’t wanna hear you screaming my name I’m so tired of playing the same old game I don’t wanna fight with you no more Unless you put your fist through the wall I don’t wanna hear you screaming my name I’m so tired of playing the same old game Yeah you left your mark on me That you know is branded It was an insecurity So you had me grounded You really got your hooks in deep Now didn’t you? I took a little ride On your hell-bound train It was a really bad trip It nearly drove me to my grave And too much time was going by And you’re still here It’s time for me to fly You never wanted me to leave So you had me branded Your love was just skin deep So you had me branded Tought I’d be yours for eternity So you had me branded You really got your hooks in deep Now didn’t you? When we first met You said let down your wall Let me into your heart We can have it all You were a real smooth talker I opened up my heart So you can rip it apart Oh-oh Just like Satan Obsession, possesion forever You never wanted me to leave So you had me branded Your love was just skin deep So you had me branded Tought I’d be yours for eternity So you had me branded You really got your hooks in deep Now didn’t you? Yeah Branded! 2. HATE He was born on an average day, Look like any other baby Neighbours said "what a lovely boy" You have you. Through the years it could've been Most ...kid, Never did anything that showed The mad man was living in his soul Never know he was going crazy A little bit at a time. Hate, don't you love it? World can't seem to get enough of it Hate, don't you want it ? Love the way you feel when you're running Hate hate. All through his highschool days He kept himself hid away. Never let anybody close. He was just a crying ... Slowly coming on dawn Who knew that was something missing from his soul. Like a spider build an awful web A little bit at a time. Hate, don't you love it? World can't seem to get enough of it Hate, don't you want it ? Love the way you feel when you're running Hate hate. Last night on the evening news, I heard his name and it turned my head Something 'bout the look .. boy Fifteen people dead. He thought he was a guardian angel Gonna put this world at peace. He was talkin' about happiness Like it was some kind of disease. He died on an average day At the state penitenciary They laid him in his grave The camera's rolling, the people wait. Hate, don't you love it? World can't seem to get enough of it Hate, don't you want it ? Love the way you feel when you're running Hate, don't you love it? World can't seem to get enough of it Hate, don't you want it ? Love the way you feel when you're running Hate I can't get enough, don't you love it? Hate! 3. THE MASK I don't have a death wish, you have to remorse You have no reflection Dragging me off course. You've drained me of my life Drinkin' all my blood Who are you, what do you want. Am I your desire? Higher. Take off your mask, and let me see what's underneath Something from the past, it's been ... waiting me I got to see what's really inside I will never know (never know) His one big surprise you shackled and hide. Under your mask You think you got everyone fooled They think you got class, all you do is Ridicule I will never know what's buried inside You wont let it show It's one big disguise you shackled and hide Shackled and hide. I wont the silver crown It burns a whole right through my heart His words... Hey, til death do us apart. Ye-yeah! I don't have a death wish, you have to remorse You have no reflection Dragging me off course. You've drained me of my life Drinkin' all my blood Who are you, what do you want. Am I your desire? I will never know what's buried inside You wont let it show It's one big surprise, you shackled and hide Shackled and hide. I gotta see under the mask. Yeah, you schackled and hide. 4.Living Like A Runaway I was running crazy, I was running wild. Living on the edge, yeah I was living in the skies. My hands starts shaking like the streets of Hollywood. My mind was wasted, I still did the best I could. One day I left town with just the shirt on my back. And a guitar on my shoulder, yeah I wasn't coming back. I had to break the spell that my heart was under So I rolled out of town on wheels of thunder. And I will never forget what my mother said. She said; Chorus: Run baby run, cross New York City Run baby run, to the streets of L.A. Run baby run, yeah you can't slow down. You can never stay when you're living like a runaway. I remember when I was seventeen. Riding in the back of a black limousine. I used to stare at the sun, and ask for God to please guide me. In the right direction. I didn't know where I was going. I didn’t know where I was gonna stay. All I knew I was going far far away. And it still feels like yesterday, when he says; chorus solo I left each town with a wink and a kiss. That maybe I'll be back real soon. A lot of memories from fans like you. People that made my dreams come true. And I can still hear them saying: chorus Run baby run. until song ends 5. RELENTLESS Every door slamed in my face, Told me a girl needs to know her place, I never listen, proved them all wrong .. their asses from here to Hong Kong. I'm not invited, but I'm coming anyway. I am relentless like a free train coming to the driving rail Relentless like a fighter in arena I don't feel pain, I am relentless, all you try to do is drive me insane And You're never gonna keep me down, I am relentless. You try to brake me and take my crown Run my name into the crowd Life's what you make it, no one's to blame And all that matters in the price of faith. you try to spot me but I'm coming anyway. I am relentless like a free train coming to the driving rail Relentless like a fighter in arena I don't feel pain, I am relentless, all you try to do is drive me insane And You're never gonna keep me down, I am relentless. Never got the cover of the Time magazines And I play guitar like a ... Can play the records hanging on my wall The bigger they are you know the harder they fall. I'm not invited, but I'm coming anyway. I am relentless like a free train coming to the driving rail Relentless like a fighter in arena I don't feel pain, I am relentless, all you try to do is drive me insane Oh yeah, (relentless) yeah yeah, hey I am relentless like a free train coming to the driving rail Relentless like a fighter in arena I don't feel pain, I am relentless, all you try to do is drive me insane And You're never gonna keep me down, yeah! I am relentless! 6. MOTHER I am your mother, Your flesh and blood, your family, yeah And like no other Until they bury me 6 foot deep No matter what the future holds And even know you just began to grow Just know you'll always have your mother The damage is done, I never wanted things to work out this way My little ones, how do I say how sorry I am Some day you'll see the truth And you'll come running back to me Just know you'll always have your mother You'll always have your mother He lies to you, and He tries to find Should be crucified, left to die He paints an ugly picture of you and die It's so far from truth See only when you hurt me But my love for you I am your mother Please understand why I had to leave Pain was deep, He was hurting me, When you look in the sky at a shinning star Listen to your heart and know who you are And I'll always be your mother I'll always be your mother I'll always be a part of you. 7. DEVIL IN MY HEAD There's lighting in the distance The wind begins to howl There's thunder at my window I'm going out for a prowl It seems to me when lightning strikes Knocks me off my feet The trouble I'm in is black as sin But your touch feels so sweet Love don't come easy for a lonely soul like me I find myself in trouble on the road to misery I try to do the right thin but I'm easily misled I'm drawn to the dark side, and the devil in my head Ain't an alibi left in town House of cards comes tumbling down 9 lives and counting as the reaper makes its choice It seems to me when lightning strikes Knocks me off my feet The trouble I'm in is black as sin But your touch feels so sweet Love don't come easy for a lonely soul like me I find myself in trouble on the road to misery I try to do the right thin but I'm easily misled I'm drawn to the dark side, and the devil in my head Sometimes the angels are watching over me To rescue me, And sometimes I feel lucky to be alive I don't know why I keep coming home To the devil in my head Yeah, I keep coming home To the devil in my head, alright In the ghost of a blind man, see in the mirror of time Does the soul of a thief steal mercy from the scene of the crime Love don't come easy for a lonely soul like me I find myself in trouble on the road to misery I try to do the right thin but I'm easily misled I'm drawn to the dark side, and the devil in my head. 8. ASYLUM Walking through these halls Filled with anger Screaming for my life But no one answers And in my head the voice are doomed The walls are cold and I sit true I'm forever lost, in the asylum The scars of your love on my wrist The scars of madness on your fist I tried to save the ones I love I prayed for love of god above I'm forever lost, in the asylum No one will believe, the story I tell No one could imagine such a lonely hell No one seems to help me now As though my words were all blacked down And reaching on the walls, of the asylum, yeah Instead I turn those tables round You knock me down on hallow ground Our wedding vows we pronounce, into the asylum The whispers of the ghosts of dreams The way I hoped my life would be One day I know you'll realize Our love was meant to die I don't wanna die, in the asylum The writing on the wall, in the asylum. 9. LOVE 2 HATE U You gave me diamonds, You built me mansions You gave me everything a girl could want You bought my first tattoo I've sent you flowers, oh and flowers I gave you everything your heart desired And your little too Chorus: I know love's a sacrifice no doubt Something we can't live without Yeah, I think I've worked it out Why I love 2 hate u, Why I love 2 hate u I've bought you leather, black leather I've bought you everything a girl could want I bought you the first guitar I gave you loving, your first real loving In the back seat, on the night I bought your first real car Chorus But there's just something that's missing Must be your heart and soul There's an emptiness inside you No matter what I say, no matter what I do I just love 2 hate u Chorus 10. A SONG TO SLIT YOUR WRISTS BY Distorsion out of face Washes over my sour face My life is thru, I guess I owe it all to you Check me out. You left me wondering what I'm about You sucked dry and you spit me out, There still one thing I can do So I wrote this tune just for you! A Song To Slit Your Wrists By, A song my health, a twist A Song To Slit Your Wrists By A song my goodbye kiss! Yeah! Black tears, white towel My face check out the cloud The dark faith I'm thru I just keep writing this tune for you. A Song To Slit Your Wrists By, A song my health, a twist A Song To Slit Your Wrists By A song my goodbye kiss! Yeah! Distorsion out of face Washes over my sour face My life is thru, I guess I owe it all to you A Song To Slit Your Wrists By, A song my health, a twist A Song To Slit Your Wrists By A song my goodbye kiss! Yeah! It's so good! A song my goodbye kiss! Oh, kiss this! 11.BOILIN'POINT Caught in the sights of a killin' fire On streets filled with ashes and smoke Flames reaching up to a dirty sky Like some kind of sick deadly joke Can't stop what hate started There's no coolin' down I'm past the Boilin' Point now Every day my TV screen Is pushin' me to make somebody bleed The chains 'round your neck got me wonderin' How you'll ever get the freedom that you need Can't turn this world into heaven By burning it down to the ground I'm on fire I'm burnin' up My temperature's risin', point of no return Watch out or you just might burn Can't stop what hate started There's no coolin' down I'm past the Boilin' Point now The walls fall down like dominoes Nobody's left to pay what's due Too many crazy people runnin' 'round Starting wars between me and you Can't stop what love started Can't bring us down We're past the Boilin' Point now I'm on fire I'm burnin' up My temperature's risin', point of no return Watch out or you just might burn 12.Bad Neighborhood I know you tought you could read my mind With your whiskey breath and your bloodstained eyes But you only saw what I let you see You never got close to knowing me Cry, but I'll never touch you Scream and I will lie and say I love you Better get out - better get out Better get outta your head Ain't doin' you no good Better get out - better get out Better get outta your head Cause it's a bad neighborhood Your world is like madman's dream It's so damn crazy I think I'll scream You made my pain your new religion Like an acid bath it's masochism Cry, I will never touch you Scream and if it makes you feel better I'll write you a love letter Better get out- Better get out Better get outta your head Ain't doin' you no good Better get out- Better get out Better get outta your head Cause it's a bad neighborhood The king of madness lost his queen... So what! 13.The Bitch Is Back I was justified when I was five Raising cane, I spit in your eye Times are changing, now the poor get fat But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back Eat meat on Friday that's alright Even like steak on a Saturday night I can bitch the best at your social do's I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch Oh the bitch is back Stone cold sober as a matter of fact I can bitch, I can bitch `Cause I'm better than you It's the way that I move The things that I do I entertain by picking brains Sell my soul by dropping names I don't like those, my God, what's that Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back Категория:Лита Форд Категория:Альбомы Категория:Рок Категория:Хард-рок Категория:Хеви-метал Категория:2012 Категория:2010-е Категория:Страницы содержащие мини-буклет Категория:Steamhammer Категория:Страницы с текстами песен Категория:Страницы содержащие тексты песен